This invention relates to geodesic domes, and more particularly to insulated geodesic domes comprising a plurality of double-skinned, triangular-shaped, insulated building panels.
Geodesic domes are well known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,543 issued on Mar. 1, 1977 to Thomas J. Smrt. Geodesic domes are formed by assembling a plurality of triangular panels together to form a dome structure. Triangular panels employed to form a geodesic dome of any given size are of two types, one type being relatively smaller than the other type. The smaller panel comprises an isosceles triangle in which the two equal interior angles are approximately 54.63.degree., and the larger panel comprises an isosceles triangle in which the two equal interior angles are approximately 60.71.degree.. The side of the smaller triangle that is common to the two equal angles of the smaller triangle is approximately equal in length to the side of a pentagon centered about the vertex of the third angle, and is also equal in length to the side of the larger triangle that is common to the two equal angles of the larger triangle. In the larger triangle the side common to the two equal angles is approximately equal in length to the side of hexagon centered about the vertex of the third angle of the larger triangle.
Double-skin building panels having insulated cores are also known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,023 issued on Dec. 21, 1976 to John W. Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,024 issued on Dec. 21, 1976 to LeRoy Frandsen. However, the Anderson and Frandsen panels are not adapted to form a geodesic dome but are adapted to form a flat wall surface by assembling a plurality of panels in overlap relationship to one another.